


the art of seduction

by tvmpting



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, dominant Hamish Duke, vermish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvmpting/pseuds/tvmpting
Summary: my writing involves a lot of purple prose due to roleplaying and my sentences probably won't flow all that natural since i'm not a native speaker. good luck handling this mess that i've finally finished. this is set somewhere in the three missing months in season two.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	the art of seduction

**Author's Note:**

> my writing involves a lot of purple prose due to roleplaying and my sentences probably won't flow all that natural since i'm not a native speaker. good luck handling this mess that i've finally finished. this is set somewhere in the three missing months in season two.

> I'm hot, you're cold. You go around like you know who I am, but you don't. You've got me on my toes.

Outside the temple, the sunset painted the sky in pinks and oranges slowly turning into soft purples that announced the beginning of dusk. Friday evening had students celebrating on campus, enjoying their last moments of freedom before finals week, the noise was deafening and could be heard almost everywhere, only Belgrave Hall went untouched. The familiar eerily quiet surrounded the abandoned building fitting for the secret society housed in it. The temple was empty save for the Grand Magus hidden in her office, with dust gathering books laid open all over her desk. A crystal tumbler filled to the brim with amber-colored liquid was held tightly in her hand as if it could shatter any moment and spill its content all over ancient incantations.

Vera slowly sipped from her chilled Bourbon, leaving a lipstick stain behind on the glass, a color so red it could be confused for the blood they sacrificed. Countless sighs escaped her lips at the thought of another night spent in her office, searching for solutions for problems those damned wolves caused. Thinking to herself that she should have never listened to Alyssa Drake. Unbeknownst to the Grand Magus, a certain leader of the Knights of Saint Christopher snuck into the temple and found himself behind the bar. His favored spot, more home to him than his apartment downtown. Hamish felt no remorse for the havoc his fellow knights brought upon the order, but when it came to their raven-haired leader a certain amount of guilt came to play. He created an almost sinful concoction for the Grand Magus — no, for Vera his thoughts corrected. They were, after all, alone in the temple with no one to catch them together. 

The platter with their drinks balanced safely on his hand as the blonde walked towards his destination: _her_. His finger swiped through the air, opening the heavy doors without the need of an incantation or a silver blade cutting through his skin for payment in blood. Blue eyes peered up, detaching from the tomes of knowledge that didn't contain what Vera so desperately needed, to stare at the intruder. Hamish. She stood up gently, placing the palms of her hands on the wooden table as she rested her weight on it. Almost like she was seizing him up though there was no need; the wolf would fall in line like always. 

"What brings you to the temple as this hour, disciple?" Her voice was smooth, resonating loud, and clear within the room. Licking away the remnants of alcohol from her lips as she waited on his answer.

His light blue eyes were drawn to her full lips, the wolf in him wanting to bite until there was _no_ distinction between her lipstick and iron tasting crimson. Hamish was so lost in his thoughts of her and how he would ruin the perfect picture she depicted that he barely comprehended her question. Moments of silence passed before the blonde realized it was his turn to speak. "I serve at the pleasure of the Grand Magus." Hamish sounded arrogant but got away by flashing Vera a rogue boyish, yet, oddly charming smile. " — Even made you something in a tall glass as previously requested." The smirk on his features was impossible to hide as he walked closer to her, a certain refusal to let the desk stand between them. 

Tundra was the cunning one and so was his chosen champion, both knew how to get what they wanted even if it meant playing the long haul — strategic games were their strength and no one was on their level. His eyes lingered on her body, watching the rise of her chest with every breath the Grand Magus took. Hamish took in every detail: how her heartbeat went faster as he came closer, the rush of her blood tinting her cheeks a rosier color, and her knuckles turned whiter as she gripped the desk tighter to gain control over herself. Vera tried to hide the effect he had on her and were he anyone else it would have worked, but Hamish had studied her carefully — always taking notice of her and her self-assured movements. It even has gone so far that Randall called out his fascination for her, went as far as to name it as being 'hot for teacher'.

His chest pressed against her back, towering over her, even when she wore those damned high heels that elongated her legs. Not that he noticed that little fact. Who was he even kidding? Of course, Hamish did. With his free hand, he pulled away Vera's long dark hair so he could gain better access to her ear. He placed the drinks on the desk as his hot breath ghosted softly against her ear, making her flinch. Tundra's hunt for the Grand Magus has just begun. The shivers ran down her back and there was a certain satisfaction in achieving such feat, especially with someone who was _always_ in control.

With the tip of his tongue, Hamish slowly traced her earlobe occasionally blowing soft air on it as he continued his way downwards. A moan of pleasure escaped from between red lips when he started nibbling Vera's ear. The wolf finally had the Grand Magus in the position he wanted her: crumbling underneath his attentions. He took a step back, releasing the pressure and warmth behind her back. Her head snapped towards him — an annoyed glare cleary visual in icy blue eyes and her lips tightly pressed together. Clearly, dissatisfied with the course of action. 

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, his features schooled to look as neutral as possible in the situation. "Grand Magus," Hamish quickly added, a way to assure the raven-haired beauty he meant to disrespect. "Anything I can help you with..." His sentence went unfinished, more than enough information to figure out his plans. 

* * *

They faced one another, two pairs of blue eyes meeting as the air around them filled with crippling tension. Waiting for even the slightest action to make it snap and fall apart. Vera's hand was held tightly in Hamish's bigger one until he brought it towards his mouth and pressed a swift kiss on it. Just because the blonde was a secret, _maybe_ not so secret, werewolf, didn't mean that he wasn't raised to be a gentleman. The next kiss was on the palm of her manicured hand, almost as tender as a butterfly spreading its wings. And then Tundra came out to play again, the animalistic side of Hamish making itself known. He trailed his lips upwards towards her fingertips, his touches featherlight and hardly noticeable, yet, enough to make Vera shiver now and then. 

Hamish took a step closer, invading the older woman's personal space without a care in the world — making it seem like he belonged there right next to her. He knew he did, the right-hand man to a powerful practitioner, if not the most powerful. Yet, sometimes, Hamish, the leader of the knights wanted to be in control, and this time he would _take_ it. Vera and him — they had boundaries and rules set in place, ones that even Tundra couldn't break if the wolf wanted to. 

His hand grabbed hers again, intertwining their fingers before Hamish roughly pulled her towards him. Their bodies pressed together, feeling her curves against his chest as he towered over her. "You don't mind, right." Hamish whispered in her ear, head slightly tilted to bridge their height difference. 

With the way, they stood together Hamish, could feel her hot breath against his neck, hear her pulse jump because of their proximity. It was perfect except for the one flaw in his plan: there was no easy access to her lips, painted in his favorite shade of red, crimson. The wolf inside had conjured all kinds of methods to corner his prey and rip her apart until she was a _whimpering_ mess of bruised lips and smeared lipstick. Instead, Hamish walked towards the desk, hands on her waist as he guided Vera towards their destination. Leading the way while making sure she wouldn't get hurt in the process of walking backward. 

Her back hit the desk, still full of the books she left behind while he managed to distract her. Hamish grinned at the sight before him: the Grand Magus of a secret magic society reduced to white teeth pressing into full lips to withhold her moans. The scowl on Vera's features at the sight of his amused face made Hamish press a swift kiss on the top of her head, his nose overwhelmed by the smell of her cherry shampoo. He nuzzled her midnight colored locks as his hands moved from their place on her lower back towards her ass, palming it softly — enough to make her want more. 

"Mister — " Vera started, voice hoarse from all the noises she tried to suppress. She felt dumbfounded, not sure what name to call him, especially in moments like these, the two of them alone in the temple. "Stop the teasing already." This time there was no name since she refused to make a choice that would make everything they have too real. It would define the fragile situation they have between them.

Hamish stayed silent, nothing more than the gentle pace of his breathing. In and out. The soft lull of it was calming, unlike his following actions. He seized the moment and grabbed Vera's upper thighs, right under the soft swell of her bottom, and placed her on the desk. The warmth of his hands spreading through her pants as he opened them slightly, creating enough space to stand in between them. On days like these, he thanked the gods for making the Grand Magus pick pants instead of her usual tightfitting dresses. 

"Grand Magus, I'm setting the rules of the game, not you, " Hamish forced out, no trace of awkwardness in his commanding voice. He softly grabbed her chin with his right hand, forcing her eyes on his now that they were finally on the same level. "Do you understand?" he asked, though there was no option for Vera to deny his order. After all, it was: **Silence. Subservience. Observance.**

A soft smile settled on Hamish's face as he watched her flutter those darkened lashes repeatedly as a reaction. His free hand settled on her cheek, tracing the path of her cheekbones with his finger. Head moving closer towards hers, one more move needed before their lips would touch. Instinctively, Vera bridged the gap he left behind, their breaths intermingling with one another — they shared the same air but were still separate entities. _Almost there_. 

Hamish cradled her face as if Vera was the most precious thing in his life, afraid of breaking her. "May I kiss you," he whispered against her lips, gone was his dominant attitude, back to the Hamish she knew and cherished.

"You are a fool." Vera's voice obscured by the urgency of her lips pressed against his, dark red lipstick transferring from her to him, smeared all over their mouths.


End file.
